


Destiny

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Written to the prompt "Xander and Dawn, something sparkly." Set in the version of S1 the characters remember after the monks made Dawn, rather than the one we saw on screen.





	Destiny

Buffy's friends here were  _a lot_  cooler than they had been in Los Angeles.  
  
Buffy's LA friends had been too cool and grown-up to ever notice Buffy's little sister. They definitely wouldn't have talked to her, and if Dawn's mom had asked one of them if they could babysit for Dawn when she had to work and Buffy and Willow were studying for a math test, they would have rolled their eyes and said, "No way."  
  
Xander, on the other hand, had grinned and said, "Babysit? Nope. But I'll tell you what I will do. I'll hang out with Dawn, we'll eat your food, and afterward, I'll accept your money even though Dawn is way too elderly to need a babysitter."  
  
Dawn had been just about to argue that she was  _eleven_  and could stay home by herself when she heard Xander saying he wanted to hang out with her. Then she closed her mouth, grinned, and wondered if she had enough time to wash her hair before Xander came back. She knew eleven was way too young to date Xander, but when he was twenty-five, she'd be twenty, and she didn't want him to remember her as the kid with the yucky hair.  
  
Xander wouldn't date a girl with yucky hair, she was sure. Xander was  _way_  too cool for that.  
  
Just how cool, she found out later, once her mom had gone, and Xander had bought pizza instead of fixing macaroni and cheese like her mom had suggested, and let her eat ice cream straight out of the carton, and even let her use him to practice putting on the purple glittery eyeshadow she'd bought with her allowance, the stuff Mom would kill her if she knew about, because it was easier to put it on somebody who wasn't you.  
  
"Beautiful," Xander said, looking in the mirror and grinning, just like Dawn wasn't wasting his time, and he wasn't a guy who wouldn't be caught dead in sparkly eyeshadow, because he was just awesome like that. Then he'd washed off the eyeshadow and played War with her for two hours, and that was awesome too.  
  
When Buffy got home from Willow's, she was totally confused by why Dawn hugged her and told her she was the best sister ever. She wouldn't have understood any better if Dawn explained, though, because "thank you for being such a loser you got kicked out of school" wasn't going to make any sense at all.  
  
And there was no way Dawn was going to tell her that if they hadn't had come to Sunnydale, she would never have known she was destined to be Mrs. Xander Harris.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
